rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The House of Del'Vair
The House of Del'Vair is an Asgarnian Noble family, spread across the region throughout the Kingdom of Anglia. Originating from south Kandarin, and later Ardougne, their history is long, but straight forward. They are not exceptional, except in their secret devotion to themselves and to Zamorak, and wish to always keep their alignment to Hazeel hidden. Current Status Currently, the Del'Vair are a noble house of the Kingdom of Anglia. They are sworn vassals of His Majesty, King Edward I of Anglia. Below is a list of Roleplay characters which have existed and are not mere backstory, and their current situation. Lord Kaeso Del'Vair Status: Deceased. Age: N/A. Relation to Kaeso: He is Kaeso. Place of Birth: Ardougne Place of Death: Falador. Buried in a family crypt at The Vair Lair, the family estate outside Port Sarim. Generally regarded as the true founder of the House. Kaeso is, unfortunately, deceased. For now. Lady Johanna Del'Vair Status: Alive, possibly. Age: Late 40s. Relation to Kaeso: His wife. Place of Birth: Ardougne Johanna was Kaeso's first, but not last, love and wife. She was always at his side, until the day he disappeared from hers, and the HAE's. She went on to rule Burthorpe in the Del'Vair name, always waiting for her husband to return. She eventually moved on, though received correspondence from Kaeso two days before he faked his death. She promised to bring about her own, though it is unknown whether or not she did. Duke Ormond Del'Vair Age: 28. Relation to Kaeso: Eldest son. Place of Birth: Port Sarim. Patriarch since his father's death. Ormond Del'Vair is currently the Lord Chancellor of H.M. King Edward's Royal Presidium. He is also the Duke of Sarim, thusly charged with overseeing south Asgarnia and recipient of respective benefits. Ormond is alive. Lord Harkon Del'Vair Age: 50's. Relation to Kaeso: Brother. Place of Birth: Ardougne. Harkon Del'Vair is currently a Minister Plenipoteniary to the Court of the Sunlit Hall in Kandarin, Anglia's representative to the Vekon of Kandarin. He is also the Marcher Lord of Blackwood, the March north of Falador, bordering the Wilderness and Misthalin. Harkon is alive. Lady Lauren Del'Vair Age: 50's. Relation to Kaeso: Sister-in-law. Place of Birth: Somewhere. Lady Lauren was married to Harkon Del'Vair. She is Konrad's mother. She left Harkon soon after Konrad came of age. Lord Connor Finn Del'Vair Age: 21. Relation to Kaeso: Second son. Place of Birth: Port Sarim. Connor Del'Vair is the current Earl of Rimmington, and thus entitled to all of its benefits. He serves beneath his older brother, Ormond. Connor is alive. Lord (Courtesy) Cassius Del'Vair Age: 17. Relation to Kaeso: Third and youngest son. Place of Birth: Port Sarim. Cassius is Ormond's Aide-de-Camp and Steward. Cassius is alive. Lord (Courtesy) Konrad Del'Vair Age: 26. Relation to Kaeso: Nephew, Eldest son of Harkon. Place of Birth: Ardougne. Konrad is a Knight of the Kinshra. As his father is the Marcher Lord of Blackwood first, and Earl of Vairton second, Konrad is entitled to his father's subsidiary title as a courtesy title. Konrad is alive. Noble Relations Olivriar The Del'Vair currently possess close ties to the Kandar Noble House of Olivriar, through the upcoming marriage of the Duke of Paixgrove's daughter to Ormond. Le'Gaunt Through a marriage several generations gone by, the current Del'Vair are descendants of a Del'Vair - Le'Gaunt marriage, between Robert Del'Vair and Elisé Le'Gaunt. The Del'Vair Etymology of Del'Vair "Del'Vair" is derived from an ancient tongue, specific to that of a Kandar Tribe. It literally translates to "Birthed of" or "Birthed from" (Del') "Chaos" or "Anarchy" (Vair). The Second and Third Age In the Second Age, the Del'Vair were naught but a tribe which roamed south and middle Kandarin, and later fought in the God Wars. At the beginning of the Third Age, they were approached by the mahjarrat "Hazeel". He spoke to them the words of Zamorak, and of his and Khazard's plans to dominate southern Kandarin. The men of this tribe had always dreamt of conquest and power against their "civilised" brethren, and were quick to join the Zamorakian forces of Hazeel and Khazard. The God Wars raged on, and the tribesmen of the Del'Vair went to battle across Gielinor, supplementing the ranks of Zamorak's armies, until the day came where Hazeel unleashed them and his other amassed forces on Kandarin. The Del'Vair never rose to their promised prominence, and would later abandon Hazeel in the Fourth Age, but maintained their Zamorakian faith. The Fourth Age During the Fourth Age, the Del'Vair tribe grew ever more obsolete. With the abandonment of northern Kandarin by the Elves, they, along with many others, moved to inhabit these areas, thus spreading Zamorakian influence. Nothing occurred out of the ordinary for the Sons of Anarchy during this time, it would not be until the last century of the Fourth Age that shifts would occur. During the Fourth Age, their numbers dwindled as they revolutionised, splitting into separate families. The Del'Vair name as taken by the branch of the chief at the time, Rickard of the Del'Vair. Rickard saw the value in trade, which had come to blossom. He joined the scramble for the import of resources, and, using whatever influence he could hold over the other families, secured some resources in south Kandarin. Evidently, he was successful in this, and generations as a merchant family generated much wealth for the ever progressing family, which still possess its company and a scattering of resource outposts across Kandarin and Asgarnia. The Fifth Age With their allegiance to Hazeel waning, and having diminished strongly, the Del'Vair forgot their duties to their former master. Though some stood by Hazeel's side and died bravely against the Carnillean led revolution, the majority of the Del'Vair sought to establish themselves in the new society. Throughout the Fifth Age, the Del'Vair solidified their position in the new Kingdom of Kandarin, their wealth rising as the Kingdom did. Circa (Date) of the Fifth Age, Robert Del'Vair, the Family's Patriarch, married Elisé Le'Gaunt, symbolising the forgiveness of the Del'Vair, or perhaps the forgetting by society of their part in Hazeel's rise, by this union with a most prominent Saradominist House. This marriage sparked the Del'Vair rise into the Noble Upper class, though they received little in the way of inheritance from the Le'Gaunt. Robert and Elisé Del'Vair had two sons, Graecus and Marius, and a daughter, Marcella. Graecus died at the age of six, making way for Marius' rise. Marius wed a local minor noble, Lady Porcia, whose family had split from the Del'Vair during the Fourth Age. Marcella never wed. This union with Porcia renewed the Zamorakian vigour of the Del'Vair, which was inherited by Marius' two sons - Kaeso and Harkon Del'Vair. Harkon would live his life in obscurity, allowing his younger brother to steer the family. Kaeso brought the Del'Vair to Asgarnia, where he aligned himself with Joseph Adalhard of Port Sarim. Harkon maintained the Kandar branch, meanwhile, though became something of a drunk. In Asgarnia, Kaeso displayed himself a military mind, commanding the forces of what would become the Holy Asgarnian Empire alongside the Emperor, and Grand Commander Raine Murphy. Soon after the Empire reached its peak, Kaeso's mind fell ill. He abandoned the Saradominist tendencies he had adopted, and forsook all he had come to have - his wife, the army - in favour of The Kinshra Knights. Through this Order, Kaeso furthered the wealth of himself and his family. During his time as a Knight, he had three bastard son - Ormond, Connor and Cassius. Upon his appointment as a Lord of the Kinshra, Kaeso used his wealth and status to supply his sons with high end education, taking Ormond into his own estate to be tutored as his successor. During Kaeso's life, the Kinshra influenced much of Asgarnian affairs, and he would be known for the assassination of Crown Prince Thomas of the Commonwealth of Gielinor. During Kaeso's time as a prominent Kinshra figure, he formed political bonds with Richard Grosvenor of The White Knights, Varis Grey of Burthorpe and Stuart Lethbridge-Gordon, Varis' Military Commander. Together, these four united Asgarnia through the signing of The Asgarnian Accord. This was not to last forever, though, as Kaeso always was content with growing in power. He was approached by Galastus Anjou (at that time, Galastus Grey), who wished to commit regicide (at least, that's what Kaeso heard) and usurp the throne from his "father", Varis. Kaeso agreed to aid Galastus, should he be in the position. Alas, Galastus' plans fell through, and both of them lost everything - eventually, it cost Galastus his life. Kaeso's part was unknown, as was that of the Del'Vair and the Kinshra, but his lands were eventually seized by some successor Kingdom, some say the Kandar occupation, others say not until the return of the Holy Asgarnian Empire. It was around this time that Kaeso faked his death, and disappeared, as the Kinshra held out valiantly but in vain in the Kinsport (Port Sarim). Towards the end of the Fifth Age, however, Kaeso remerged and broke away from the Kinshra. He formed his own brigand band, the Black Regiment, from loyalists. Towards the end of the Age, however, Kaeso rejoined with his compatriots, who were under the lead of Deracot, who still "served" Baron Atrum. Together, Deracot and Kaeso plotted to overthrow the HAE remnant and King Richard, but fell ill of Richard's cunning. Both were murdered in the courtyard of Falador's Castle, with Kaeso's trusty Ring of Life activating ten minutes after his body began to go cold. His body was transferred to his Estate, moments before Kesare Namine came to let his son, Ormond, know of his death. Ormond stepped up to the plate, bestowed with the responsibilities of the family on his father's death. For the rest of the Fifth Age, he collaborated with the Kinshra to bring about vengeance for their dead leaders, but also to further his own influence. The Sixth Age During this present Age, Ormond Del'Vair saw himself rise from a simple Kinshra supporting Lordling of the Northern March, the sparsely inhabited waste north of Falador, to a Marcher Lord of Anglia. During this rise, he orchestrated several Kinshra incursions in the south. His most memorable, but sadly unknown, achievement being the assassination of Grand Duke Alexander Avael of Sarimia, and the forging of the Republic of Asgarnia Kinshra puppet state. During this time, Harkon continued to be drunk, Konrad moved from Ardougne to Asgarnia to join the Kinshra, Cassius and Connor Finn followed Ormond around. Upon the "death" of King Varis, Ormond joined his lands to the Kingdom of Anglia beneath King Corvus. He was appointed Marcher Lord of Corvick, the northern march, and King's Marshal, in the hopes he could echo his father's achievements. His brother, Connor Finn, was appointed Earl of Rimmington on Ormond's request. Unfortunately for the King, discontent breeds treachery. Ormond and the Del'Vair sided with the Princes Godric Grey and Edward Aren-Grey, and the Duke Caradoc Godwin of Burthorpe, in overthrowing Corvus. In the manner of his father, Ormond penned the letter which demanded Corvus' abdication. Upon Corvus' acceptance of the demands of his nobles, Ormond managed to avoid the power struggle between Edward and Caradoc. Edward was proclaimed King, Caradoc stripped of his Duchy, and Ormond on no worse terms with either. Ormond was made Duke of Sarim, and named Harkon his successor to the March of Blackwood (formerly Corvick). Connor Finn remained Earl of Rimmington, Cassius as Ormond's steward and Konrad became Earl of Vairton (the capital town of Blackwood, founded by the Del'Vair under Kaeso's Kinshra administration) in name. Heirlooms Del'Vair Medallion Del'Vair Zamorakian medallion. A pendant which has been kept close to the hearts of each Del'Vair patriarch since the Third Age, gifted to the family by the mahjarrat Hazeel, whom they served under Zamorak. Olivriar pendant Olivriar Zamorakian pendant. An old and battered pendant of the Olivriar family, recently gifted to Ormond by Arthfael upon their agreement for Ormond to marry Arthfael's daughter, Sarah. Kaaos - the runite blade. Kaaos - A runite blade which has been in the family for two generations, accumulated through wholly legitimate means by Kaeso Del'Vair. It is enchanted to cause a paralyzing and agonizing sting upon piercing skin, but this only works on the off-chance, the ruby in the hilt which held the charge having grown dull since the blade was first cursed. The Town of Vairton and Blackwood March The north of Asgarnia, the lands spreading north of Falador, east of Taverley Wall, west of the Misthalini-Asgarnian border and south of the Wilderness Wall, has been in the hands of the Del'Vair (and the Kinshra) since Kaeso abandoned the HAE. As central as possible, whilst keeping in mind accessibility, Kaeso had the town of Vairton made. It was at first inhabited by Kinshra and Zamorakian worshipers, but over the years became the (relatively) flourishing center of Blackwood march. Vairton itself once housed the equivalent to half the population of Port Sarim, but since the beginning of "The Bird and The Beast" its population has dwindled significantly, the town falling largely into disrepair. Family Tree Category:Families Category:Noble Category:Zamorakian Category:Kinshra Category:Asgarnia Category:Military